Cakes For Riccio
by Dizzy The Magical Fpoon
Summary: A ProsperHornet oneshot. I couldn't think of a title. Fluffyish. Kind of. REVIEW.


Here's a little oneshot for Prosper and Hornet. Set right after Prosper gets the money from Barbarossa for the sugar tongs and such. I don't know where it would fit in, but here you go.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All that's left now is…" Hornet looked at their shopping list and scowled. "Riccio wrote 'cakes' on the list."

Prosper snorted. He was leaning against a building, watching the long braid that traveled down Hornet's back. They had been out shopping most of the morning. This time Bo had stayed at the Stella with Mosca and Riccio.

The afternoon sun shone golden through the city, though a slight wind chilled their faces. Hornet pulled her coat tighter around herself as she turned to Prosper with a sigh. "I don't think we should buy them. We had some when we got the money. What do you think, Prop?"

He shrugged. "We could get them if we wanted to. We have a lot of money now."

"But money goes quickly."

"But just think of the way Riccio will look at you when he sees you didn't get them." Prosper smirked.

Hornet rolled her eyes, but smiled a little. "Fine. We'll get them, but this is the last time for a while. We need the money for other things." She started off towards the bakery on the corner. Prosper followed her, smiling.

After purchasing a box of small cakes, they headed home the long way, enjoying the beauty of the city. Thoughts of the man with the walrus mustache were finally pushed out of Prosper's mind, and he relaxed and talked and laughed with Hornet. It was kind of nice to take a break from having Bo always by his side.

"Let's stop here for a bit," Hornet said as they crossed a bridge. She set down her heavy bag of groceries and leaned on the railing, looking down at the water. Prosper did the same.

She sighed happily and leaned over the edge to look at the water. Her braid hung down with her. "The water looks very pretty today."

Prosper nodded and looked over the edge with her. If Bo were here, he would have already moved on to look at the pigeons on the other side of the bridge, and they would have to chase after him.

Prosper opened the box of cakes and handed Hornet one. She nodded her thanks and took a bite. Sighing happily, she turned around to lean her back against the railing. Prosper ate his own cake slowly and gazed at the blue sky.

"Do you ever feel bad about taking Bo from your aunt?" Hornet looked at him.

He shrugged. "Sometimes. She was horrible, though. It wasn't the right place for Bo."

She nodded.

"But I'm not sure this is the right place, either…"

Hornet quickly finished the last bite of her cake. "Prop, don't be silly. We're a family now. If you and Bo left, it would be like losing two brothers."

"Brothers…" Prosper whispered quietly. "I don't feel like your brother," he said, a little louder.

"What do you mean?" she asked, although he figured she already knew.

"I don't want to be your _brother_," he murmured, turning to face her.

She nodded slightly. "I know, Prop."

Prosper took her hand and looked at her chewed fingernails. He realized his were chewed up as well. He ran a finger lightly over her thumbnail.

Hornet shivered slightly, and pulled her hand away after a moment to pull her coat tighter again. "It's getting cold."

He looked up at her. Her cheeks were slightly pink, from the cold, or something else. He felt like reaching out and touching her cheek, warming her face.

"Hornet, we're not like siblings, are we?"

She glanced out at the water and shook her head.

Prosper reached out for her hand again, and she didn't pull away. "I'm glad," he murmured.

And he did reach out and touch her cheek. He did lean over and press his lips to hers, like he'd wanted to for so long. And when he pulled away, she smiled at him, and he knew she had wanted it too.

"We should get the groceries home."

Prosper nodded and picked up a bag. "Bo probably thinks we got kidnapped."

Hornet laughed, and they walked back to the Stella.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ending is written a little differently, but I couldn't think of anything else. Review, review, review, so I don't turn into one of those parrots that repeats stuff.


End file.
